


Kiibouma Drabbles

by Hankabee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankabee/pseuds/Hankabee
Summary: These are really, REALLY small most likely, just things that come to mind and I continue. Probably won't be updated really often. And my ideas that I continue are REALLY romantic so expect that uwuI am a cheesy man





	1. The Kiss

The shaking of my breath is the only thing I can hear.

But there’s also the subtle moving of joints. The soft, slow, metal clashing together as he shifts his body closer, tilting my chin up higher with his fingers. I can see the slight fear and the bigger hint of nervousness in his eyes and movements, which can’t seem to stay still and smooth. His mouth his partially open, and his face is a light, gentle pink.

His artificial eyes bore into mine, which made me slightly intimidated. I didn’t move, letting the robot run his thumb over my top lip. I let out a breathy chuckle when he moved the small appendage down once his joint almost made contact with my lip. As his action continued, his face went into a more darker pink, but it was still as gentle as his touch, however. He resisted the urge to avert his gaze.

The tips of his feet were in close proximity to mine, and they didn’t get closer. That doesn’t mean that the rest of his body wasn’t leaning forward, though.

Oh. Oh god.

I could feel and hear my breath hitch, my face managed to warm up. I could see the other begin to close his eyes, moving his free hand to my tense one on the side of my body, gripping it and raising it up a little, squeezing it as I began to close my own around his. My eyes were beginning to close, too.

After a few seconds of waiting, I got impatient. Was he doing this or what? I pouted, puffing out my cheeks, resisting the urge to whine. I couldn’t feel his breath, so I assumed he wasn’t that close to me. Any other thoughts would be interrupted as he suddenly kissed me, making me jump in surprise, opening my eyes to gaze at confused ones. I was uncertain of why for a moment, but I remembered that my cheeks are puffed out and I’m pouting, so it must feel weird.

I backed up, the remaining feeling of the soft, tepid metal still lingering on my lips. “Sorry about that, I forgot robots can’t breathe, so I thought you pussied out and backed away or something! Nishishi! Doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy the kiss though.”

“That comment was robophobic,” His face was red, a little rougher. “But I’ll let it slide just this once.” He paused, and I felt him rub his thumb on my hand slowly “S- so, You… Enjoyed it, correct?”

“Yep! Wanna do it again? Properly, this time?”


	2. Tell me where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small vent bullshit

He spoke quietly, almost silent.

“I love you”

I didn’t hear him, and now I’m still here to wonder about what he said. He ran away that day, after I asked what he said.

He didn’t look happy.

Now I’m here again, on top of the mountain just to see the sky, ogling over the one star that continues to shine, despite the darkness that surrounds it. It reminds me of him, how he continues to stay happy despite being alone. 

Even so, it still makes me wonder.

Is he still shining?

Was he even shining in the first place?

Have I… Prevented him from continuing to be as bright as can be?

What have I done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u make angst with like 20- words? 
> 
> maybe


	3. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma finds someone else.

I remember him blatantly telling me he didn’t love me. His eyes were dull as he spat out each word, making me jolt back in surprise from his honesty, and how heartless he looked. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I sniffled, tears building up in the corners of my eyes. I remembered each time he would gladly tell me the opposite, eyes cheerful and full of what he felt for me. His smile would always twinkle, wide and bright just as her personality before this moment. The bright, amethyst glow of his eyes being dull like wild wood as he stared at me, lips tugged into a straight line.

He ran a hand through his violet hair, averting his gaze away from me. He looked regretful, like he didn’t want this to happen.

But he also looked like he expected it, lips still dull, “I… I found someone else. Someone that can feel more than you could.”

My eyes widened, and I looked at my hands and my feet. The dull titanium obviously showing as I looked at them. I sniffled again, a single tear flowing down my metal cheek.

“I- is it because I’m a-”

“Yes, yes It is. I know I said it didn’t matter, but seeing someone so monotone and rarely expressive of emotion is something I learn to hate after being with someone the complete opposite for so long. I thought it would be like him, where I’d have to get close to you just to learn more, but it seems like I’ve learned it all, and I don’t think I can live with it for the rest of my life. Sorry, Kiibo.”

I broke down in tears, furiously wiping at my eyes as they fell, sobbing and hiccuping uncontrollably, “Y- you lied to me! Y- you… You said you didn’t care about that!” I practically screamed, voice breaking from my body going against me. 

He looked down, sighing and beginning to cry as well. The glistening in his violet orbs made it seem as if he was feeling something.

Something for me.


	4. Doubt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vent from something recent, i think you can guess

Maybe this is what I had to see to grow up.

 

A step on the concrete in front of me. A wipe at your eyes from the tears you shed not too long ago, as you faced me and spoke your words, all full of reason.  A bold, honest confession with all of your doubts, and the almost quick assumption to something which was not true, and I wanted you to not believe, even as you did.

 

Your hands which were on mine left a mark. Cold, like I thought it would be when I held your metal hands for the first time. Cold, like my expression as I watch you leave me with nothing but the memories of us, and the doubt of my inability for expression. 

 

Was I not enough? Or was it not meant to be?   
  
I’m sorry, Kiibo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip me and ouma lol


	5. Just a Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Kokichi suffer. I'm basically him so that's why I put him through all of the pain ;)

A kiss. Soft, slow, and peaceful. The feeling on my lips would never go away, and I would love it to no end, no matter how long ago it would be. 

The hugs we would share, the gazes into each other’s eyes, and the hand holding. All of it would be done with glee and no regrets. 

Our foreheads would be touching, and our eyes would be closed. Breath being soft and slow, only stopping once we would finally dive into a kiss, but the thing is,

It’s only a dream, and not for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))) im not oka


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reminder that kokichi is always the one talking and kiibo is always the one that rejects him or whatever unless said so

He knew.

Why? I would never know. Maybe I was too obvious? With how I was jumpy around him, talking about him behind the scenes where he could easily ask and see. Hinting a little too much.

I should’ve known better, acted better, and known better.

My hopes were up. My mind was clouded, and my heart was broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send Feedback! uwu  
> This is also kinda able to make up for me not being able to update my series that often, but I'm being very sneaky so I can write a lot now! owo


End file.
